elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnfang/Duskfang
is one sword with two distinct variants. Starting at dawn (6AM), the player wields Dawnfang, at nightfall (8PM), it changes into Duskfang. The sword was discovered in the Ayleid Ruins of Trumbe by Grommok gro-Barak before meeting his fate at the hands of Sheogorath's Champion inside Xedilian. In his journal, Grommok mentions that (according to Syndelius) the sword is Akaviri in origin, created by the Tsaesci. How it was found in an Ayleid ruin remains a mystery. Acquisition This sword is awarded after completing the quest "Baiting the Trap", as part of The Shivering Isles main quest. Kiliban Nyrandil will find the sword on the Orc Grommok; after teleporting to the room with the chest, talk to Kiliban to receive the rewards. Properties Base weapon Each weapon deals a small amount of fire (Dawnfang) or frost (Duskfang) damage. Superior The weight, damage, health, value*, fire/frost damage and Nourish Blade effect of superior versions are the same as the base weapon. The only change is more charges, and the added absorb health (Dawnfang) or magicka (Duskfang) effect. Nourish Blade Dawnfang/Duskfang keeps track of enemies killed, displaying the text "Dawnfang/Duskfang has extinguished X lives." (X being the number of creatures or NPCs killed, much like Mehrunes' Razor.) Once the quota of "twelve lives extinguished" has been met and the sword's bloodthirst is satisfied, the next incarnation will be Superior, adding the effect of Absorb Health if it is Dawnfang Superior, and Absorb Magicka if it is Duskfang Superior. If it becomes, for example, Dawnfang Superior, then the next time it becomes Dawnfang it will not stay superior. Failure to nourish the blade fully reverts it to the normal version with the next incarnation. Both versions of the blade must have charge for the nourish ability to work. If the blade has depleted to a level where no effect is caused by the blade when used then the nourish effect will not work either. An easy way to quench Dawnfang/Duskfang's "Bloodlust" is to use a summoning spell. Just attack whatever creature you've summoned and it will count as a life taken. Trivia *If gained at a high level (30-40) it will be the most powerful (if the heaviest) (non-modded and non-player enchanted) longsword in . Perfect for a tank-like character with a preference for blades. *The speed(0.9) is between a Longsword(1.0) and Claymore(0.8) making this the slowest one handed blade weapon. The speed is the same as all one handed maces. *The higher base damage alternates with the Amber Sword until level thirty when the base damage of Dawn/Duskfang permanently surpasses the amber swords. *Dawnfang has an orange-hued stone set in the hilt. Orange hues are closely related to Mania in the Realm of Sheogorath suggesting a connection between Dawnfang and Mania. Conversely, Duskfang has a blue-hued stone, the color of which is related to Dementia. *It can be duplicated using the scroll method but only the original Duskfang can only be duplicated at night. *If the blade is enhanced beyond 100% durability through the Armorer skill it will be reset to 100% each time it changes. *Every sunrise and sundown, when the blade is replaced, the weapon's charges and health will be completely restored. *Though Grommok gro-Barak states in his journal that the elemental damage is increased on a superior weapon the damage is the same. *It can be very useful for Vampires, as the notification warning the player of the change between dawnfang/duskfang also warns the player of day & night Bugs * If you put either Duskfang or Dawnfang into any chest, it is possible that come nightfall or dawn, the weapon changes mode in the chest, sometimes resulting in both Duskfang and Dawnfang being in the chest.(Patched PS3 GOTY edition) *If equipped while on a horse, and dusk comes, duskfang will be added to inventory, but dawnfang cannot be removed, resulting in two swords. *If an NPC disarms you of this blade, then the kill count can restart back to 0. *The value of the level 20-24 Dawnfang Superior was set to 3250 (value of level 25-29 weapon) instead of 1800. The level 20-24 Duskfang Superior value is correctly set to 1800. Appearances * ru:Клык Рассвета/Заката Category:Shivering Isles: Leveled Weapons Category:Shivering Isles: Quest Rewards Category:Shivering Isles: Enchanted Weapons Category:Shivering Isles: Longswords